Take me Away
by Forsynthia
Summary: Naminé was always lonely in her little Hebe cabin, she had no idea what happened two years ago because of her amnesia and a lot of the campers are avoiding her. So can a 'friend from the past' change things? "Let's go back supporting Kronos, shall we?"


**This is my first fanfic so PLEASE be nice! Special thanks to Babii RheaSophie who beta-read my story for me!! She's an awesome buddy to have and the only reason why she isn't on the beta-reader page is because she has the most SUCKY-IST INTERNET EVER and she does too much beta-reading for her friends in RL already!!**

**Disclaimer: Forsyn-chan does not own anything-su!**

**2 years ago: During the victory of Camp Half Blood**

_A small girl with long dark hair stood hovering above an older teen's body. He had messy chocolate hair, wore Greek armour and his blank onyx eyes stared back at her. A black scythe charm lay broken beside the two of them. The older teen had several arrows pocking out of his chest._

"_Naminé… I'm sorry…. But this is goodbye…"_

_The girl… Naminé also wore Greek armour (which looked 2 sizes too big on her), had a sword strapped to her waist and held a similar scythe charm. _

"_Craig…"_

_The girl croaked, Craig managed a weak smile as Naminé fell to her knees; tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. Hesitantly he put a hand on her cheek_

"_No, Craig… _I'm _sorry"_

_She held on to his hand for dear life. For _his _life_

"_You always did… take the blame… I hope…. this time you… take care and know that… it's never… too… late….to start all over again, little sister"_

_He whispered, trying to stay awake. His vision blurred with, what? Salty tears…? He wasn't crying though…._

"_Craig… don't go"_

_Naminé cried. Oh… These are Nami's tears… Craig thought to himself_

"_Don't cry, you idio---"_

_His eyelids fluttered as he spitted out blood_

"_CRAIG!"_

_The world spun around her, her hands dropped, followed by his. She stared wide-eyed at the older teen's _now _dead corpse. It felt like a bullet to the heart, watching her best friend; her brother, die in front of her. His last words flowed as fast in her head as did the blood on her lips and wounds._

"_Don't cry, you idiot…."_

_She finished his dying sentence sadly, breaking into tears. Memories repeated itself like a broken record in her brain. _

_So many laughing, melancholy, cheerful and obedient moments they had… the four of them…_

"_Ethan, Kyle…. Me and you…."_

_She wept. _

_It was then; a half-blood came over to the two of them. A half-blood from Camp Half-Blood, the detestable pests who killed her best friends._

_The child leaned down towards Craig's corpse, he leaned to take his wrists but Naminé slapped his hands away._

"_Don't touch him!"_

_She barked, the half-blood seemed unfazed by this._

"_I have to check his…"_

"_HE IS DEAD, OK?!"_

_She snapped. The half-blood did a double-take and made a signal towards some other people standing somewhere else. They rushed over and held Naminé back as the first half blood took Craig's body away._

_Her eyes widen in anger, the scythe charm clattered to the ground beside her. The half-bloods shook with terror, but that didn't seem to faze Naminé, she just started to scream at the one taking Craig's body away from her_

"_DON'T you dare TOUCH him, you INSOLENT STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING, boy!"_

_She trashed around violently and cussed at the boy. _

"_CURSE YOU!!! CURSE YOU AND YOUR STUPID STUPID LITTLE FAMILY!!!"_

_She growled. When the boy was out of sight, the half-bloods who held her let go and ran away as fast as they could. Naminé yelled in frustration and thrust her sword into a nearby tree. The tree nymph; who resided in the tree, screamed and turned into dust. _

"_ARGHHH!!!!"_

_She grunted loudly, throwing her sword into the ground. She fell to her knees and started to sob with loud exasperated breaths._

"_Craig!"_

_She wailed. She punched the ground madly. _

"_Craig…!"_

"_**this time you… take care and know that… it's never… too… late"**_

_She gasped as an imaginary light-bulb brightened in her mind. She pulled the sword of the ground and started to run. She ran and crashed into other campers. She grunted, pushed them aside and continued to run. She ran and fell over the carcases of those who she once knew of. She sighed, lifted herself up and continued running again._

_She ran until she reached a certain giant hotel building. A giant marble statue of a woman holding a fruit basket was muttering curses at all of the bikes/motorcycles/scooters parked in front of her._

"_Pompona."_

_She whispered. Pompona snapped her head at her furiously but she realized that she wasn't here so she could look after her bike._

"_State your business, half blood"_

"_I need a scooter."_

_Pompona's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice_

"_Ah! Naminé! It's you! Yes, yes! Take that one"_

_She pointed at a Harley Davidson. Naminé's eyes almost bulged out of its circuits. But she knew that she didn't have time to waste, carefully she dragged the Harley-Davidson out onto the streets. _

"_Thank you Pompona, thanks for supporting Kronos"_

_Pompona merely smiled as the girl drove off._

_At 110 miles per hour, she entered the highway and dodged past cars as quickly as she could. _

_I hope the police aren't after me right now, hopefully the mist covers up for me and they could see some kind of deer or something, she thought to herself. _

_She took the exit to Fairview and drove until she reached North Hudson Park (still at 110 miles per hour). When the sound of sirens embedded itself into her ear, she finally reached her destination and jumped off the Harley Davidson without even hitting the brakes. Stripping off her armour to gain more running speed, she raced the wind into the most tree populated part of the park._

_The sound of guard dogs roared behind her and she dropped to her knees._

_She had to do it now, without saying goodbye to anything._

_Quietly she muttered_

"_O goddess of memory, accept my offering"_

_She took her sword out and laid it on her palms; presenting it to the forested skies_

"_Please Mnemosyne; mother of the nine muses, goddess of memory. I wish to forget my sins, to forget that I _ever _joined Kronos. Please, o goddess of Memory, accept my offering."_

_She hesitated but quickly gripped the blade of her sword with her left palm. Blood trickled down her fist as she slid her hand up to the hilt making the sword blood red. Behind her; the sound of guard dogs and sirens grew louder and louder._

_Her head grew dizzy, and her eyelids fluttered. She wondered if she did the ritual wrong, she wondered if she mistaken the ritual of amnesia for the ritual of death (sacrifice to Thanatos or Hades). _

_Her blood made a small puddle on the ground as she felt a warm spring breeze past by her_

"_Your wish has been granted, child"_

_It whispered, Naminé broke into tears of happiness._

"_I did the right thing… I'm going to forget…"_

_She cried. Her eyelids closing; growing heavier and heavier every second. _

"_Sleep child of Hebe, sleep and wake up knowing that you escaped the dangers the humans threaten you with. Sleep, Naminé Jiang"_

**Review!!**


End file.
